


Everything Comes Back To You

by trenchcoatsandfreckles



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Because we need nice things in our life, F/M, but I think you'll like it, extremely fluffy, jason is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchcoatsandfreckles/pseuds/trenchcoatsandfreckles
Summary: Jughead and Betty inadvertently plan their own wedding while helping Polly and Jason with theirs.“What about this one?” She asked, grabbing the heavy skirt of the dress in her hands as she turned to him.“I… Well- that’s… Great, you look… Gorgeous” He finished his babbling lamely, embarrassed that he was rendered speechless. On the other hand, Betty felt pleased with herself, obtaining the reaction she wanted, she turned back and walked into the dressing room.





	Everything Comes Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, Jason is alive, don't think about it too much, just enjoy the nice things in life.

"Come on Juggie, it’s just a wedding" Betty paced around Jughead's RV, picking up dirty dishes from different locations.

"I don't know Betts... I don't really like... People" Jughead sat back on his couch, watching her walk back and forth.

"Do it for Polly, for the baby" She heard her boyfriend answer something, but the clatter of her dumping the plates in the sink muffled him. She went back and stood in front of him. "For me?" She pouted her lips slightly and lowered herself to make eye contact with her boyfriend.

He rolled his eyes with a smile before mumbling "Fine..." In fake annoyance. Betty kissed him chastely before thanking him. "Let's go then, we need to help them pick their cake" She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him outside. 

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

"So? What do you think?" Betty sat in a small table, surrounded with different slices of cake, Jughead opposite her. 

"Chocolate is good, but it's too classic, Red Velvet is fancy, but it could stain her dress" Jughead said in between cake bites.

"Wow, you're taking this very seriously, I’m the maid of honor here" She teased.

"I'll have you know, I take food very seriously, Elizabeth" He told her, pointing her fork accusingly. She opened her mouth to object but the old lady that owned the bakery interrupted. "What do the bride and groom think?" She smiled sweetly at them.

"Oh, we're not..." 

"We think it's between Chocolate or Red Velvet, what would _you_ have at your wedding?" Jughead answered without missing a beat. Betty made a face at him, but his gaze was fixed on the old lady that narrated her own wedding for them. 

"What do you think darling? Red velvet?" He turned to look at her with a mischievous grin. 

"Sure, red velvet" She said confused.

"The bride has spoken Gladys! We'll need a three-tier red velvet cake for the 30th" He said in a confident tone. Gladys congratulated the "happy couple" and ushered them outside. As soon as they crossed the door, Betty slapped Jughead's shoulder playfully.

"What was that?!" 

"You have to admit it was fun" He grinned at her. Betty suppressed a smile, eventually giving up and agreeing. They walked along the strip of stores in comfortable silence.

"I can't believe she bought it though, we're kids, why would we get married?" She asked him, taking his hand in hers.

"It's either you get married at 20 or you never get married Betts, "kids these days"" He air quoted with his free hand. Criticizing the way adults spoke about his generation and its habits.

"You do want to get married though?" She asked, trying to act casual.

"Of course! I'm dying to live that white picket fence life" He answered sarcastically. 

"Ha-ha, we're here, husband" She said as she pushed him towards a dress store. 

"Fiancée" He corrected over the bell of the door in the store. An employee approached them as soon as they walked in. 

"Good morning! How can I help you?" A chipper teenager asked the couple.

"We're here to pick..."

"A dress for my fiancée! Look at her, isn't she beautiful?" Jughead placed his arm on Betty's shoulder, gesturing to her face with his open palm. 

"Very pretty, what kind of dress would you like?" 

"Well... We were thinking..." Jughead began, only to be interrupted by Betty.

"Why don't you show me around? I have a few styles in mind" Betty wiggled out of Jughead's embrace and let herself be guided by the employee. 

Jughead gaped at her, as she turned around and smirked at him, jogging to catch up to the girls, he heard their conversation. "Oh yes, I was promised to my fiancée when we were seven years old, we flew all the way from Austria to have our wedding.” She inched closer to the seller and whispered “His great grandma is very ill, we feared she wouldn’t be able to make the trip” 

The seller offered Jughead an empathetic look, turning to Betty she said “What about a princess gown? I’m sure your fiancée would love it” 

“You know what Ambrose? Why don’t we try one of each? Wait here honey, we’ll be right back” Betty addressed her boyfriend with a strange air of formality. 

“Actually, honey” Jughead gritted his teeth to emphasize the pet name. “Can I talk to you before you go?” Betty turned to the seller and promised she would join her after talking to his “fiancée”.

Jughead grabbed her arm and pulled her hurriedly behind a rack of dresses. “What are you doing? Everyone and their mothers have known us the minute we were born! Gladys thought we were young and in love, but this girl?” He whispered violently. Betty split the hung dresses slightly to peek at Ambrose before whispering “Not her Juggie, she just moved from Chicago, Polly told me about her yesterday. Now, are you gonna let me have fun or not? Darling?” Betty grinned as she pronounced the last word slowly, teasing him.

She walked confidently toward Ambrose, who had already gathered multiple dresses for her, she took the bunch and winked at Jughead before entering the dressing room. He shook his head with a smirk as he sat down in one of the chairs in front of the three-way mirror.

Shortly after, Betty emerged with a short dress covered in lace, stopping just before her knees. “What do you think?” She twirled for him in front of the mirrors. “That’s not really your style, is it?” Betty scrunched her nose, disappointed in the lack of reaction, she walked back to the dressing room without saying a word.

A couple of minutes later, he heard the latch of the dressing room click open, turning his gaze back at the hallway where Betty would walk out of. He saw the dress before he saw her, half of a puffy white skirt peeked from the corridor. 

It moved forwards to reveal Betty, she wore a dress that barely fit in the hallway, it had a thin sheer layer covering the floor length skirt, folded in thin lines, like a fancy cupcake. The chest area resembled the top of a heart, overall the corset was covered with complex, tiny designs. A flowered veil draped around her shoulders.

She waltzed confidently to the mirror, avoiding eye contact with Jughead on purpose, instead, gazing at her own reflection, she made eye contact with him through the mirror. He was rigid in his chair, his eyes gazing at her intensely, a dazed expression on his face.

“What about this one?” She asked, grabbing the heavy skirt in her hands as she turned to him.

“I… Well- that’s… Great, you look… Gorgeous” He finished his babbling lamely, embarrassed that he was rendered speechless. On the other hand, Betty felt pleased with herself, obtaining the reaction she wanted, she turned back and walked into the dressing room. 

Moments later, she emerged from the room with her usual outfit, talking animatedly with the store clerk. “I’m also here to pick up my bridesmaids’ dresses’, under the name of Polly Cooper” The girl looked at Betty quizzically. “She’s a family friend” Came Jughead’s voice from his spot at his chair. Betty nodded and followed the girl to the back room.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Jughead walked confidently through the parking lot, his heavy footsteps were the only sound heard for miles. He arrived six hours earlier, just as he'd promised Betty, pulling the door open, he half-yelled "Betts?" 

"Over here!" Came her soft voice from somewhere behind the stage. He walked towards her, fully suited, except for the tie in his hand. He shrugged as he offered the garment to her. She took it from him with a soft smile.

"How can you tie bow ties perfectly but not regular ties?" She asked, standing up to place the tie around his neck. He smirked in return. Jughead did knew how to tie all kinds of ties, but he'd noticed that she loved doing it for him, who was he to take that away from her?

She smoothed her hand over the tie once she finished, sitting down on the floor, she reached of an unopened box of Christmas lights.

"So, what are we doing?" He asked, grabbing another box.

"I don't really know, Cheryl brought this stuff for us, Polly said we can do whatever we want with what we have." 

"Wait, you're decorating the venue while they get ready for the wedding?" Jughead asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah... There's no one else that can do it" She answered, avoiding his gaze.

"I can do it" Jughead answered confidently. "You're not even in your dress, go with them Betty"

Her expression brightened instantly "Really?" He nodded. "Are you sure you got this?" She asked excitedly as she gathered her stuff and jogged for the door.

"Don’t worry! I'll make it look pretty" He yelled after her.

"Thank you so much! Just imagine Jellybean is getting married or something!" She yelled before closing the door behind her. The slam echoed in the empty wedding venue, alerting Jughead of his sudden responsibility, he had no prior experience sprucing out weddings. The thought of calling Veronica crossed his mind, but he decided against it, he wasn’t about to lay the responsibility on her.

He stood up, walking around the room, imagining this was his little sisters’ day to figure out what to do. The mere hypothetical thought made him sick to his stomach, Jellybean wasn’t ready to face the terrible men this world had to offer. Closing his eyes once again, he thought about Betty instead, he pictured her dancing around, himself by her side, she wore the princess dress from the store, he imagined her twirling in the middle of the dance floor. Just like that, the background filled itself, Betty front and center, the Christmas lights strung around the room, flowers on the poles of the posts that held them. He kept that mental image in his mind and began working. 

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

“Jesus Jug, relax. You’re acting like you’re the one getting married” Archie’s voice interrupted his string of thoughts. He’d been fidgeting since they arrived at the church, he kept looking around at the people there, Archie, Archie’s dad, Betty’s parents, he couldn’t stop thinking about his decoration incentive. It almost felt like this was his own wedding.

The sound of music began playing, awakening him once again, he shifted in his seat to look at the aisle. The first one walking in was Betty, arm in arm with her mother, her blinding smile had never seemed so genuine. She made eye contact with Jughead as she passed his row, throwing a wink his way, facing forward again as if she hadn’t single handedly shattered Jughead’s ability to think straight.

Polly walked in behind her, walking alongside her father, he focused on Jason instead, he seemed overcome with emotion, he smiled, but his eyes were glazed with tears, his eyes never left Polly’s as they shared a nervous chuckle, both wiping tears from their eyes in perfect synchrony. 

Jughead spaced out for a moment, scared and excited at the thought of him and Betty fitting perfectly in that same scenario. He spent the entire ceremony trying to focus his attention on something else rather than his thoughts of marrying Betty, even as he drove to the venue with Veronica and Archie, he kept quiet as he contemplated his future with the blonde girl he loved. He kept thinking of a phrase Archie’s mother told him when they were younger “You won’t wanna have kids, until you meet the person that makes you wanna have kids”. He never wanted kids, and he would never have them. Or maybe he would…

He walked in autopilot through the same parking lot he’d walked hours earlier, a dramatic change in his thoughts. The trio walked through the door, Veronica gasping as soon as she entered.

“You did all this by yourself?” She asked surprised, turning to Jughead.

“I just placed some tablecloths here and there” He shrugged, trying to avoid any further questions.

“Jughead!” They all turned to see the Cooper sisters jog through the dance floor to reach them.

“I can’t begin to thank you enough! Thank you so much for taking care of this! It’s beautiful! I almost cried when I saw it, could be the baby, or could be your amazing designer skills” Polly hugged him as she rushed through her gratitude speech. 

“It’s nothing, really” He shied away from the subject once again. Offering the oldest Cooper a polite smile. Betty stood next to him and whispered “I know you hate dancing but-“

“I’ll dance with you” He cut her off with another whisper. “It’s your sister’s wedding, we have to dance at least once, come on”

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor where a slow song played in the background. They positioned themselves in silence as they swayed to the music in the background. Betty’s eyes roamed the venue as she admired Jughead’s work, but his eyes could only watch her, the glint in her eyes was hypnotizing. 

“If the whole world was watching I’d still dance with you” Betty sang softly as she made eye contact with her boyfriend again. 

“I’d drive highways and byways to be there with you, over and over the only truth” Jughead recited the words back to her, not like a song or a poem, like a statement.

“You still make me nervous when you walk in the room, them butterflies they come alive when I’m next to you-“

Betty interrupted his words as she leaned up to kiss him, it wasn’t heated like their usual kisses, this one was soft and wistful. Shadowing the future they both realized they wanted together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I hope it lived up to your expectations, let me know if you hated it, loved it, any feedback is good feedback.


End file.
